Slitting a sheet of metal into narrower sheets or strips of metal requires great care to achieve the desired smooth edge or quality edge for the strips. Such slitting of sheets, and more particularly sheets of steel, is an art. If the cut of the sheet into narrower sheets can be accomplished efficiently and neatly, the edges of narrower sheets will be smooth and the production of the sheets can be much more efficient and produce better quality edges.
Without quality edges for the strips of material cut from the sheet, waste product is increased. Also, the safety of the workers is compromised when making corrections. This shimless separator arbor allows corrections without removing the material from the machine or stopping the machine, thus making a more efficient process. So quality edges add both to worker safety and waste minimization. The subject of this invention greatly reduces the amount of waste as compared to the prior art.
Yet cutting a sheet at the edge thereof requires substantial skill to obtain that smooth edge for the strips. As the edge is more efficiently formed and the sheets produced more efficiently, great advantages are obtained.